Antes del final
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: *Spoiler-Ciudad de Cristal* Porque antes del final, antes de dejar el mundo atrás, Max sólo quería despedirse de las personas que más había amado. Sólo hasta entonces, su viaje habría terminado. Sólo hasta ese momento, estaría listo para su final.


**¡Hola! **

**Bueno, ¡al fin! Mi primer fic de _Cazadores de Sombras._**

**_Max_ es uno de mis personajes favoritos (junto con _Iglesia_) y sentía la necesidad de dedicarle mi primer fic a él, a ese niño inmensamente valiente.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, es propiedad de la maravillosa Cassie.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Spoiler de **_"Ciudad de Cristal"_

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**Antes del final**

* * *

_"Girando en el cielo de Idris,_

_las cenizas de un Nephilim_

_demasiado joven para morir"._

_~Alice Invictus/Dust to dust~_

Isabelle lo recuerda a diario, cada día sin excepción, a cada hora él está en sus pensamientos. Y tiene que apretar los labios, para evitar que el llanto nuble sus ojos, pero cuando no puede más, va a su habitación en silencio y golpea la cama con una almohada, liberando las lágrimas y el dolor de la culpa que aún la agobia y le impide respirar con tranquilidad.

"Es mi culpa, mi culpa". Se repite en la mente una y otra vez. Puede que no sea así, que la culpa no recaiga en ella, pero Izzy no evita pensar que es así, que si tan sólo ella no hubiera sido tan inútil, si hubiera… si tan sólo ella hubiera…

"El hubiera no existe, Isabelle Lightwood."

Replica su conciencia, y ahora la tristeza la embarga. Se abraza a la almohada con fuerza, e imagina con absurda ingenuidad que es el delgado cuerpo de su hermano.

"Es conversación de adultos." Solía decirle, y el niño se iba enfurruñado sin replicar demasiado, acomodando sus lentes, que parecían siempre estar un poco chuecos, y con algún manga abrazado a su pecho.

En esos momentos, la chica Lightwood sólo puede imaginar lo que diría, si él estuviera ahí. "Puedes quedarte, Max. Quédate el tiempo que quieras".

Pero ya no es posible. Max no volverá, y ella susurra de nuevo: "Es mi culpa".

**. . . . . **

Alec está sentado al borde de su cama, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. No ha dormido nada bien desde haber regresado de Idris, realmente, parece que nadie ahí ha podido conciliar el sueño.

Hay algo que falta ahí, mejor dicho, alguien. De cabello tan negro como el suyo, ojos curiosos tras el cristal de unos lentes ladeados, y una apenas visible sonrisa en los labios. La imagen de su hermano menor está aferrada a él, y sabe que jamás se esfumará, siempre estará ahí.

Unas lágrimas empiezan a derramarse por sus mejillas, y nuevamente llora en silencio, apretando la cobija de su cama entre sus puños cerrados, deseando (inútilmente) poder tener un abrazo de Max. Sólo uno.

"Pero es imposible, Alexander". Se replica él mismo, justo cuando el tono de su celular suena, y no necesita ver el número para saber de quién se trata.

Magnus.

Extiende el brazo hasta tomar el aparato, y decide no contestar. Pero el teléfono suena una vez más, y otra vez, y otra. Pero él no quiere contestar, no por ese momento, en el que la visión de Max, encorvado para leer, es lo único que tiene en la mente.

Se levanta y va hacia la ventana de su habitación.

Que diferente es todo... Ya nadie es el mismo en ese "hogar".

La muerte de Max es sólo tan real.

Alec cierra los ojos, con una mueca de tristeza, y una lágrima más cae por su mejilla.

**. . . . .**

Jace no es de las personas que puede quedarse en un solo lugar, recordando y sintiendo el dolor. No, él necesita estar distraído, lo más que puede para tratar de olvidar todo lo que le causa sufrimiento.

Pero aún saliendo a las calles de New York, o paseándose por los pasillos menos concurridos del Instituto, el daño sigue ahí, tan real que lo asusta.

Se detiene en un pasillo, recargándose contra la pared y pasa una mano por su dorado cabello, desordenándolo sin importarle demasiado. Sus ojos lucen cansados, y hay algo en su rostro indescifrable. Una vulnerabilidad que pocas (o casi nunca) se ha visto en él.

Piensa en llamar a Clary, o mejor, ir a visitarla. Hablar con ella, distraerse, desahogarse tal vez. Pero no entiende que es lo que lo mantiene ese día en el Instituto, no quiere salir, sólo desea estar ahí. Su hogar. El que fue el hogar de Max.

Max… Aún puede verlo correr hacia él, gritando alegremente: "¡Jace!" Puede recordar la sonrisa del niño, o sus muecas de molestia cuando se le excluía de una plática de adultos.

Y lentamente se desliza hasta sentarse en el suelo, y llora. Incluso él se sorprende de eso, pero no puede detenerse, sabe que debe sacar el dolor, la ira.

"Era un niño, ¡un niño maldita sea!" Piensa, con una mueca de rabia y suspira, buscando relajarse aunque sea sólo un poco.

Había tanto que Max iba hacer, le quedaba convertirse en un gran hombre, en un hombre estupendo. Pero no había pasado ni siquiera de los 10 años…

Y Jace sólo podía pensar en lo cruel que era el mundo con un alma tan pura como la de Max.

**. . . . .**

"Querido Robert…" Un borrón y arroja el papel hacia un lado. "Robert" vuelve a escribir, con su impecable caligrafía, y nuevamente (por quinta vez en esa hora) arruga el papel y lo tira, mientras pasa una mano por sus ojos, controlando las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de sus ojos.

Nunca antes Maryse se había sentido tan sola, nunca antes en su vida había sentido tanta debilidad como en ese momento. Su mundo comenzaba a derrumbarse; buscaba el apoyo de su esposo, y él no estaba. Buscaba a sus hijos, pero entre todos se evitaban… Quería que Max volviera a ella, lo deseaba más que nada.

"Robert Lightwood" empezó a escribir otra vez, apretando sus labios para reprimir alguna lágrima o sollozo que anhelara salir de ella. Pero suspira, y nuevamente no puede seguir escribiendo en el papel.

Se levanta del escritorio y se pasea por la estancia. Ha pasado una semana, tan sólo una semana y siente que ese dolor ha durado más que años.

"Mamá" Alzó la mirada hacia la puerta, esperando que en algún momento Max la abriera, asomando su desordenado cabello negro y mirándola con esa expresión que quería decir: "¿Tienes tiempo?"

Y el corazón de Maryse vuelve resquebrajarse, y se permite llorar sólo un poco.

El dolor es peor al veneno de un demonio. Siente que no puede estar más de pie, que el aire se escapa con lentitud de su cuerpo, que ya nada tiene sentido. Ha perdido una parte de su vida que jamás volverá a tener.

Su querido niño, su hijo, su preciado Maxwell Joseph.

**. . . . .**

No le sorprende que vague por el Instituto en esos momentos. Antes de hundirse en la oscuridad, antes de morir, ese fue el único lugar al que deseaba ir.

Camina casi a pequeños brincos, como lo habría hecho si tuviera 5 años, pasando su mano por la pared. Puede sentirse casi sólido, aunque su verdadero cuerpo haya sido incinerado muy lejos de ese lugar.

No le importa demasiado. Morir, eso no importa demasiado.

Sin darse cuenta, ha llegado frente a la habitación de Isabelle, y si escucha atentamente, la ha oído llorar. Hace una mueca y atraviesa la puerta, buscando a su hermana.

"Lo que importa es el sufrimiento de lo que dejo atrás" Piensa Max, reconociendo el delgado y tembloroso cuerpo de Izzy sobre la cama.

Se acerca con lentitud hacia ella, temeroso de que lo pueda ver, aunque sabe más que bien que eso es simplemente imposible. Rodea la cama, y se arrodilla en el suelo, quedando a la altura del rostro de la chica, que mantiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras las lágrimas y los sollozos no cesan.

—Lo siento, Max, lo siento. —susurra, y se muerde el labio inferior. —Es mi culpa, no debí dejarte. —repite de nuevo, una y otra vez la palabra "culpa" no la abandona.

El niño frunce el ceño, y mira a su hermana con escepticismo. "¡No digas eso, Isabelle!" Desea replicarle, pero ella no lo va a escuchar.

—_No es tu culpa._ —susurra, aunque ella no le pueda oír. Y se alza un poco, para depositar un pequeño beso en la frente de Izzy. —_No lo es._ —y se levanta, yendo de nuevo hacia la puerta. Mira sobre su hombro antes de salir; Isabelle ha dejado de llorar.

—No es mi culpa. —murmura ella, cerrando lentamente los ojos, durmiendo como hace días no lo hacía.

Max apenas sonríe, y sale de ahí. Hay otro lugar que desea visitar, y sabe perfectamente que Alec está en su habitación, conoce a su hermano y se alegra al saber que está en lo cierto.

Cuando atraviesa la puerta, puede ver la alta figura de Alexander junto a la ventana, ladea la cabeza intentando ver qué es lo que mira su hermano mayor, y al no descubrirlo, se acerca hasta quedar a su lado. Se sorprende, pues Alec no mira nada, permanece con los ojos cerrados.

Un ruido distrae a Max (pero al mayor no parece inmutarlo en nada) y el pequeño mira el teléfono móvil sonar en la cama del oji-azul. Hace una mueca, y la curiosidad gana, pues se acerca a ver quién llama a su hermano con tanta desesperación.

—_Es tu brujo._ —dice el niño, sonriendo un poco. —_ ¿No contestarás?_—se gira a Alec, pero este no le escucha, y Max siente algo de decepción. Camina de nuevo hacia la ventana, y se queda mirando a su hermano.

—Max…—apenas puede escuchar ese susurro, y es lo único que sale de los labios de Alec. Max sólo lo mira, y se acerca al mayor para rodearlo en un abrazo, que bien sabe no va a sentir, el niño espera que lo haga.

—_También te quiero, Alec._ —dice el niño y se separa, yendo a la puerta. Nuevamente, antes de salir, lo mira una vez más, y sonríe con cierta alegría cuando Alexander se acerca a la cama y contesta el teléfono.

—Magnus…

Camina nuevamente por los pasillos del Instituto, buscando a aquella otra persona de la cual se siente orgulloso llamar "hermano". Aunque el color de cabello, ojos o rasgos, le delaten que no es más que un conocido, pero nadie ahí, ningún Lightwood cree lo contrario. Jace es parte de la familia. Su hermano.

— _¡Jace!_—y de verdad le sorprende el que lo hubiese hallado tan rápido, pero supone que se debe a su nueva forma, y que con sólo desear estar en un lugar, puede estar ahí.

Se sienta frente al rubio, que mantiene el rostro inexpresivo, mirando hacia la nada. Max no había visto antes ese vacío en los ojos del chico, y le preocupa que también él esté sufriendo.

—_Estoy bien, Jace._ —le dice, frunciendo los labios. —_De verdad. No me dolió, por si quieres saber._ —continúa el niño, y estira su mano para tomar la del chico. —_Jace… Tienes todo para ser feliz._ —y la mirada del rubio se alza, y Max casi puede sentir que lo mira a él, pero está de más decir que no es así.

—Siempre fuiste el más valiente de todos, Max. —susurra a la nada. Y lentamente se levanta del piso.

—_Lo aprendí de alguien cercano._ —le responde el niño, y se queda sentado, mirando al mayor marcharse. Casi pudo percibir como el dolor lo iba dejando atrás.

Max no se equivocaba. Jace tenía todo para ser feliz, tenía una familia, tenía amor… Tenía vida.

Suspira, y descubre que aún falta la parte más cruel de todo eso. "Mis padres".

Se levanta del suelo, y vaga por el Instituto hasta llegar al despacho de su madre. Sabe que no debe tocar, pero aún así siente la necesidad. Nadie responde, y antes de atravesar la puerta, esta se abre, y Maryse sale de ahí. Max se hace hacia atrás, examinando a su madre. Hay algo en su mirada que le hace bajar la vista, como si se sintiera culpable de morir y causar dolor en ella.

Maryse comienza a caminar, y Max la sigue de cerca. No sabe qué decir, simplemente no sabe. Mira alrededor y frunce el ceño, haciendo una pequeña mueca.

—_ ¿Y papá?_—pregunta, aún siguiendo a su madre. —_Mamá… Mamá…_—sigue llamándola, con la vaga esperanza de que ella sí pueda escucharlo. — _No puedes, ¿cierto? ¿No sientes mi presencia?_—musita, siguiendo sus pasos. _—Mamá… ¡Mírame, mamá!_—exclamó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo ante la desesperación de ese deseo. Maryse se detiene, pero no lo ve, sino que mira a través de él. —_Mírame._ —susurra Max, y aunque ella vea algo más, un pequeño calor se adueña de él y siente que lo mira.

Entonces da la vuelta lentamente, y se haya frente a la puerta de la que fue su habitación.

Una semana, tal vez más, y Maryse no había podido mirar esa habitación. No quería mirarla, no quería pasar frente a ella y mucho menos quería entrar. Pero en ese instante, algo la llamaba, y no pudo detenerse cuando su mano se acerca a la perilla, abriendo la puerta.

Reprime un suspiro, al estar adentro, y Max entra con ella, examinando todo con detalle.

—_No ha cambiado nada._ —dice él, a la vez que su madre habla.

—Ha cambiado todo. —y entonces Max nota lo que ha cambiado ahí. Él no está.

Ella va a la ventana, y abre las cortinas para que la luz ilumine la habitación de su hijo. Mira alrededor, y todo le causa nostalgia. Se sienta sobre la cama, y cerrando los ojos deja las lágrimas salir, todo lo que ha estado guardando sale en ese momento y los gestos de su rostro le recuerdan a Izzy, la forma de llorar es parecida a Alec, e incluso la manera de guardar el dolor, es como Jace, piensa Max.

El niño se mantiene callado, mirándola deshacer del nudo de tristeza que la atormenta. Y si él siguiera vivo, sabría que también estaría llorando de solo verla de esa manera.

—Mi niño, mi Max. —susurra la mujer, y no para de llorar. —Te amo…—Entonces Max descubre que era lo que lo tenía atado aún a ese mundo. Esas últimas palabras lo liberan, y siente por fin su alma separarse de todo lo que conoce.

Su mirada va a la ventana, donde una luz casi cegadora cruza, y lo atrae sin poder impedirlo.

Su madre lo ha visto; tal vez no de la manera que él quería, pero lo vio. Sintió su presencia, y sabía que era hora de dejarlo ir.

—_Mamá._ —susurra él, apartando los ojos de la luz y llevando su mirada a Maryse. —_Te amo, y a papá. Los amo mucho._ —son sus palabras, puras e infantiles, pero las más sinceras que alguna vez se hayan dicho en ese lugar.

Y camina hacia la luz, y no se permite mirar atrás. Porque está preparado, porque sabe que Isabelle es fuerte y sabrá llevar el dolor, sabe que Alec tiene una persona que lo apoya en todo, sabe que Jace será feliz, sabe que su madre lo ama.

Enfrenta ese final con valentía. Porque, si bien no es el final feliz que todos esperan, es el comienzo de algo más grande: La esperanza y el amor.

Max se alegra de haber sido la semilla de eso, y cruza la luz, desapareciendo de este mundo.

* * *

**Y aquí termina todo. Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado.**

_**Ave atque vale, Maxwell.**_

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

_**M.**_


End file.
